paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky and The Magic Paintbrush
Summery While taking a vacation in China, the pups loved the way the people made art. But Rocky wants to be an artist to. Then, an old wizard came to him and gave Rocky a paintbrush. After realizing the brush is magic, Rocky uses it to help others. But a greedy artist heard of the magic brush and wanted Rocky to paint him a pile of coins. But Rocky refused and the artist threw him into his basement. How will Rocky get out of this problem? Characters * Rocky * Everest * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Marshall * Rubble * Ryder * Wizard * Greedy Artist * Assisstant * Citizens * Mayor Li Bing Story (In China, Ryder and the pups are walking around the city of Beijing looking at different sites.) Ryder: "Signs" Its great to be in China. Right pups? Pups: Yeah! Everest: "Takes out a list" Let's see. We've seen the tomb of China's first emporer. Chase: Uh huh. Everest: Then, we visited the great wall of China. Rubble: Yeah, that wall was so long, it seemed to be endless. Everest: "Laughs" Also, walked around the Forbidden City. Skye: Yep. Zuma: I think we've seen evewything in China. Ryder: Not quite everything, pups. Look! (Ryder pointed at a building that looked like a museum. The pups were so excited, they went into the museum and stared in awe at all the art, sculptures, and artifacts.) Rocky: Whoa! This is amazing. Ryder: "Walks up to the pups" Now pups. Remember to only look at all the art in this museum. Skye: We will Ryder! (The pups looked at the artifacts and the sculpture, but Rocky, on the other paw, wanted to see paintings.) Rocky: I can't wait to see the chinese paintings. Marshall: I didn't know you like art, Rocky. Rocky: I know. I always dream of being a great artist. Chase: But Rocky, you don't have anything to paint with. Rocky: Oh right. "Nervously laughs" (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) (At the hotel, the pups are getting ready for bed when Everest sees Rocky looking out the window.) Everest: Rocky, arn't you going to sleep? Rocky: No Everest I'm not tired. Everest: Are you thinking about being an artist? Rocky: Yeah. Everest: Rocky, I don't know you'll ever be an artist. Besides, where are you going to get your art supplies? Rocky: I... might have to think about that tomorrow. Ryder: Bedtime, pups! Everest and Rocky: Ok Ryder! (The pups went to sleep. Hours later however, Rocky can't sleep.) Rocky: I better get some water. (As he was about to get his waterbowl, the door suddenly opened and there was a flash of light. Rocky used his paws to cover his face.) Rocky: Yikes! (When the light faded, Rocky uncovered his face to see an old wizard standing in the doorway.) Rocky: Who are you? Old Wizard: "Walks over to Rocky" I've seen that you haved worked very hard young pup. And you've had earned this. " Takes out a beautiful paintbrush" Rocky: A paintbrush? "Takes the brush" What's it for? Old Wizard: Its for you. But remember to use it whisly. There for it has great power. "Walks back to the doorway and disappears as the door shuts" (Rocky looks at the brush in thought.) Rocky: Great power? Hmm. (Then, he walked to a wall and began to use the paintbrush. The brush started to do its magic as Rocky painted a rooster.) Rocky: Wow! Cool! Ryder: Rocky!? (Rocky turned around to see his friends angry.) Ryder: Rocky, you know your not supposed to paint on the wall. Rocky: But Ryder I-- Skye: No buts! Chase: In the morning, your going to clean that! Rocky: Wait! You guys don't understand. This paintbrush was given to me by a wizard and its magic. Ryder: Don't you lie to us, Rocky! (Suddenly, the rooster Rocky painted came alive as it left off the wall.) (After the rooster flew away out the window, everyone, except Rocky, is in shock.) Everest: Whoa! Rocky: Told ya so. Zuma: Wocky, you were right! The bwush is magic. Rocky: Uh huh! "Looks at the paintbrush" But I wonder what else I can paint with this brush. (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Badge) (In the morning, the pups were walking around Beijing. They just had a great breakfest. Then, the pups came upon a man struggling to carry some boxes.) Chase: Oh poor guy. Rubble: What are we going to do? (Rocky looked at the brush. He had an idea.) Rocky: Don't worry! I got this! (With his paintbrush, Rocky painted a wagon for the man to carry the boxes with.) Man: "Puts the boxes in and looks at Rocky" Xie Xie. "Walks away while pulling the wagon" Rocky: Your welcome! Zuma: That was weally nice Wocky. Everest: Do you think you can use to brush to help others? Rocky: I think so. Chase: But did the wizard told you to use that brush whisly? Skye: What did he mean by that? Rocky: I don't know. (For a few days, Rocky used the paintbrush to help a guy who is doing the laundry, he helped a lady with her plowing, and more.) (But on Qin Huang St, there was a house that belonged to a greedy artist who just ran out of money. One night, he was talking to his assisstant.) Greedy Artist: I can't believe that we haven't made any money. Why won't anyone see that my paintings are nice? "Holds up a painting of himself holding a sword and wearing armor" Assisstant: Because it looks a bit... "Gulps" ugly sir? Greedy Artist: UGLY!? Assisstant: Ye... Yes. Greedy Artist: "Puts the painting down" Well I need to find another way to make some money. (He turned on the radio and what the greedy artist heard made him surprised.) Radio Reporter: Over a few days, a pup with a paintbrush that is magic has been using it to help others. Who is this pup and where did he get the brush from? But in other news,- Greedy Artist: "Turns the radio off" A pup with a magic painbrush? Oh! "Looks at his assisstant" Do you know what this means? Assisstant: What sir? Greedy Artist: It means I'll never be poor again! I can get that pup to paint me some money. Like a pile of coins. Assisstant: Oh, so do you want me to find him? Greedy Artist: Yes! Find him and bring him here! Assisstant: Yes sir. "Walks out the door and closes it" (Scene Changer: Paintbrush) (At the hotel, the assisstant is talking to Ryder about Rocky and his brush.) Ryder: Why do you want Rocky and his magic brush? Assisstant: Because an artist wants him to uh... paint something. Ryder: Ok. (Ryder walks away and came back with Rocky.) Rocky: Are you sure about this, Ryder? Ryder: I'm sure Rocky. Go meet this artist. Rocky: Alright. (Rocky gets into the car. The assisstant got into the drivers seat and drives off.) (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) (At the greedy artist's house, Rocky sat infront of the greedy artist, who is sitting in a chair.) Greedy Artist: So, your the pup with a paintbrush that can do tricks. Rocky: Yes, sir. I am. Greedy Artist: Well, show me the magic of the brush. Paint something. (Rocky uses the brush on his paw and painted a dragonfly that came to life.) Greedy Artist: Inpressive. But thats not what I have in mind. Rocky: Your assisstant told me that you want me to paint something. Greedy Artist: Ah, yes I do. "Gets up" You see I've been poor all my life. So, I decided to paint pictures and sell them to make money, but no one likes them. So now I send you here to me to paint a pile of coins. Rocky: Really? Greedy Artist: Yes. So, do you except my offer? Rocky: "Nervous" Well I... I... I can't. Greedy Artist: What?! "Picks him up by the collar" You refused? Rocky: "Nods" Greedy Artist: Well I'll show you what happens to those who refused my offers! (The greedy artist drags Rocky to a door which leads to his basement. The assisstant opens and the greedy artist threw Rocky into the basement.) Greedy Artist: And you're staying here until you decided my offer. (The assisstant closes the door and locked it. Rocky cried as he lied on the floor next to the paintbrush.) Rocky: "Sniff" What am I going to do? (Scene Changer: Spin) (Hours passed, and Rocky still hasn't decided yet.) (Rocky walked up the stairs and stopped at the door. He reared up onto his hind legs, placed his front paws on the door and looks through the keyhole.) (Rocky sees the artist and his assisstant eating some food. Rocky went back onto his four paws and walked back down the stairs.) Rocky: "Stomach growls" I'm soooo hungryyy. (Then, Rocky thought of something.) Rocky: Why didn't I think of it before? (He takes the brush and paints a bowl full of kibble.) Rocky: Mmm. "Starts eating" (While Rocky was eating, the artist and his assisstant had finished eating and now coming to check on Rocky.) Greedy Artist: That pup will do it this time. I know he will. Assisstant: Uh.., Do you think he'll go hungry? Greedy Artist: No he won't! See how the pup's doing! (The assisstant looked through the keyhole and sees Rocky eating kibble.) Assisstant: "Gasps" Greedy Artist: What is it? Assisstant: Look, see for yourself. Greedy Artist: "Looks through the keyhole" What?! Open the door!! (The assisstant reaches into his pockets trying to find the key.) Greedy Artist: Hurry up! (Rocky stopped eating when he heard the greedy artist's voice.) Rocky: Uh oh. I gonna get out of here. "Sees a window" Aha. (Back upstairs, the greedy artist is getting impatient while the assisstant is still looking for the key.) Greedy Artist: Hurry! (Just then, a yellow glow came from downstairs. It turns out, Rocky used the paintbrush to paint a ladder.) (Rocky got the ladder up and leaned against the wall under the window.) Rocky: Got it! "Climbs up to the window" I better get to the Mayor. (Rocky climbed out the window just as the greedy artist and the assisstant got the door opened and they came down the stairs.) Greedy Artist: "Sees Rocky getting out" No!!! (The greedy artist climbed up the ladder, but it broke before the greedy artist got to the window.) Assisstant: Are you ok? Greedy Artist: "Gets up" I'm fine! "Walks up the stairs" Were going after that pup! (Outside, Rocky was running down the street, dodging people, when his pup-tag started beeping.) Rocky: Yes? Ryder: "Through pup-tag" Rocky, where were you? We were worried about you. Rocky: Don't have time to explain! Have you and the other pups meet me at the Mayor's office. Ryder: "Through pup-tag" Ok, Rocky. "Hangs up" (Rocky kept running down the street towards the Mayor's office.) (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) TBCCategory:Fanon Stories Category:Stories